


In Which The Doctor Decidedly Does Not Write Poetry

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: As it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: poetry. Why isn't "unabashedly in love" a tag?

The Doctor could write sonnets about River's hair.

Oh really now, that's just ridiculous. His own is _slightly_ unruly. Hers is… luxuriously entrancing, beckoning waves when she leaves it loose and deceptively restrained teasing when she binds it. And the colour -- how to best capture it? Red, one might say, but one would be quite stupid. It is auburn, tawny, rufous. Ah Latin, language of conquerors, as she has conquered him.

The Doctor doesn't write poetry. At least, not on paper. But River looks at him as he plays with a stray curl and sees what's etched on his hearts.


End file.
